


Not Without You

by ProfSledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfSledge/pseuds/ProfSledge
Summary: War is Hell and it takes a huge toll on Lewis Nixon who loses one of the greatest treasures in his life.





	

Easy Company sat behind a clump of bushes, trees, and other various hiding spots. Richard Winters and Lewis Nixon sat next to each other with their guns in the hands, ready to fight.

"So you've never shot a single round in combat?" Winters asked Nixon. Nixon stared at his gun and then to Dick.

"Yeah. But I think that may change." He replied back, inhaling deeply. Any movement Easy took meant mortars and gunfire were sent off towards them. Winters moved forward slightly, cautious to not make any sound, and gave orders through arm movements to the other officers. Winters leaned back, looked at Nixon and told him the plan.

"Right flank is going to get up and run out to the right, hopefully taking out the mortars. Left flank is going to stay behind and close in slowly to take out anyone that is left. We will provide covered fire before running out and taking prisoners of possible." 

Nixon nodded and Winters leaned forward. He got the attention of the officers and counted down from three. He shouted go and him and Nixon immediately turned around and began to shoot into the war zone. The right flank ran as told and found themselves receiving hard hits. The left flank took the mortars by surprise, giving the right flank a break. Winters stood up and shouted.

"Middle flank, let's go! Go! Go!" He signaled with his hand and the several soldiers went running out into the battlefield. 

"Dick, wait, I have to tell you something." Nixon announced but Winters had already ran into the battlefield. Nixon groaned and followed behind. He held up his gun to shoot a sniper in the top window of the German building. The sniper fired a shot before Nixon took him out. He watched as the sniper fell out of the window. When the thunk from the soldier was heard, he looked for the rest of the men but found something he didn't think he would ever see.

Richard Winters laid on the ground with his eyes wide open. Nixon ran over and knelt down by his side. 

"Dick. Dick?" He shouted. Winters looked at him in a dead stare. Then Nixon saw. The sniper he had killed, shot Winters straight in the neck. Blood was pouring out of the hole as well as Winters' mouth. Nixon quickly placed his hands on the wound and looked up.

"Medic! Medic! Winters is down!" Nixon screamed. The medic came running and began to operate before Winters grabbed Nixon's arm.

"I loved you." his mouth moved before he went limp. Nixon looked down in horror as his best friend passed on due to a hesitated shot he almost refused to take. Nixon threw his gun to the ground and screamed. He got up and walked around trying to vent whatever anger had built up before he started to sob.

\-------

Nixon sat in his office that he shared with Winters. His desk was empty and Nixon reminisced on when Winters was still alive. His hands fiddled with Dick's dog tags as he daydreamed about when his best friend shared laughs with him. The pain of him gone was so powerful that it numbed Nixon. Once he began to feel emotions run free, he looked down at the dog tags.

"I love you too..." Nixon replied to a long gone statement he wish he had told his best friend. His soulmate...


End file.
